


To find what you seek

by Arienhod



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Diana's name alone held sway among the witches. That was why Peter Knox wanted her on the Congregation. To be his right hand like her mother should have been, to make his case against Matthew Clairmont personal.He expected silent obedience.He should have known better.





	To find what you seek

She felt like her heart would explode in her chest as she moved frantically around the large open space, fully aware one of them could walk in at any moment and catch her in a space no witch should be invading. But someone had too. She wasn’t going to ignore this crime happening right under their noses, despite her coven telling her not to expose herself to such danger. 

Everywhere she looked she found more and more incriminating proof that they were performing some sort of tests on her kind, and it disgusted her. These were her sisters they were defiling, obviously stealing from their homes and, what was worse, from their graves. 

Her hands shook as she took countless photos of tags bearing names of some of the most known witches in the history. Tags glued on everything from small boxes to a test tube with red liquid that was obviously blood. These monsters obviously had no shame, no scruples. 

Well, she would make sure they pay for this. She promised that to all dead witches whose rest has been disturbed.

After sending one last look around the chilly laboratory that hid behind the facade of a residential building Gillian fled the scene. She had a meeting to get to.

* * *

Peter Knox swiped left to reveal the next photo, his eyes widening slightly as his mind registered what he was seeing. First few were already incriminating enough, but seeing this one gave him possible leverage he did not have until now. But only if he played his hands correctly, and made sure the right person was on the right place. It was just like playing chess.

And he was about to utilize the queen to bring his opponent to his knees.

“It will help, right?” the red-haired witch opposite of his asked, her breath as shaky as her hands. She looked around them, and jumped slightly at the sound of the bell on the nearby church signaling it was midnight. Knox was as unimpressed by her skittishness as he was by her general appearance and power. Her mother was a great witch, this frightened little thing in a silly floral dress more fitting for a child half her age had no real purpose in life, or to him. 

Not anymore. He got from her what he needed.

Finally he got around to answer her question, “Yes, dear. It will be quite enough to finally bring down de Clermont family from their perch of power. In front of the Congregation Baldwin will have two choices; admit he knew what his own brother was doing, or that it was all happening without his knowledge. Something that would be even more damaging, because he was supposed to keep the vampires in check as a whole, but obviously can’t even control a member of his monstrous family.”

“But for that to happen the Congregation would have to be whole again.” Gillian pointed out, using her knowledge of the workings of the inner circle created to keep them all separated from each other, as it should be, and away from human politics.

“And it will be.” Knox said with a nod, “I know just the right witch to take the empty seat among us that would bring me the advantage.”

Gillian gaped at him in shock, before schooling her expression into a mask of calmness. She desperately wished to be seen as more, to accomplish more than grading papers of barely literate students, and to accomplish that she needed to appear more collected and self assured. 

“But I thought...” she stopped mid-sentence and cleared her throat to stop the near-hysterical sound of her voice, “You assured me that the empty seat on the Congregation would be mine.”

“I can not have your presence undermine my case.” Knox scowled her like she was a little girl, and Gillian bristled again at that tone, “You left your scent in that laboratory, so I can not have you in the same room with Matthew Clairmont. One sniff of you and he would know. And since I would be the one who brought you in it wouldn’t be so hard, even for a fool like him, to connect the dots and ruin my plan. Besides,” he added as he pocketed the phone she handed to him, “I have a way to make things more personal, give weight to my accusation.”

* * *

To say Baldwin Montclair’s day started badly would be an understatement. 

He was interrupted from his rest by the Congregation secretary, who called him at the crack of dawn, to inform him Peter Knox has requested a summit as soon as possible. The mention of the wizard’s name already told Baldwin the dark clouds were gathering in the distance, and would bring with them a storm. 

As powerful as he was, and admittedly Knox was considered the most powerful among witches of the Congregation, he never seemed to have enough of it, never seemed pleased with the way things were. Baldwin didn’t exactly believed the whispers he heard regarding the fellow member, but that didn’t mean he dismissed them as impossible either. He simply approached them with a dose of skepticism. 

And it was a good thing he did. Because if Knox was capable of doing half the things those whispers said he did then he needed to use every bit of his influence, and all his wits, to protect the family from that one member who never seemed to bloody listen.

The nervous tick he was still struggling sometimes appeared as Baldwin waited impatiently for his brother to answer his phone. And Heaven help his sibling if he ignored the consistent ringing. Because he might not be Phillipe, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t have his sires temper at times, as well as his drive to keep de Clermont family at their rightful positing among their kind.

The change of signal told him his brother accepted the call, and without a greeting Baldwin began his rant, “What are you doing there, Matthew?”

_“Baldwin, I do not have the time. So say what you have to say, so I can get back to work.”_

The response enraged the head of the family, causing him to snap, “Back to work, huh? Experimenting on witches? Do you have any idea in what kind of position you have put us all in?”

Silence prolonged for a few moments, before Matthew responded, _“I do not know where you got that information, but it’s entirely false.”_

“You will get the opportunity to prove that the information is false later today, Matthew. In Venice.”

_“Baldwin-”_

“It’s not a request.” the tempers were clashing like always when the two brothers tried to have something that resembled a normal conversation, “You are being accused of planing a move against the witches, and Peter Knox is in possession of incriminating evidence.”

_“An unknown witch broke into my laboratory last night. Nothing is missing.”_

Those were not the words Baldwin wanted to hear. He wanted his brother to inform him he was working on a cure for Alzheimer, or cancer. Hell, even advanced human cloning would be better than this.

“You should have continued playing with your stones, instead of poking your nose into matters that could jeopardize the family.” Baldwin said through his teeth, before reminding his brother, “Venice. Today. You know the time. Be ready.” 

* * *

Peter Knox watched the young woman from the shadows, noticed her looking around for a moment before returning to her work. She was so much like her mother. He could see Rebecca in the color of her hair, and the way she tilted her head. Even the way she seemed to notice she was being observed was a gift from the woman he once knew, and still cared deeply for. A past of him did, anyway.

The other part despised her for being weak, and choosing to live in anonymity with that dreaming fool, instead of sitting at his right as the highly respected member of the Congregation.

Sarah Bishop once told him that her sister escaped his clutches when she close Stephen Proctor, and later when she was killed together with her husband. Well, she left something equally helpful behind. 

With full confidence of his plan he moved towards the blonde woman who was so immersed into the tome she was reading that she didn’t noticed him until he was occupying the seat opposite of her. And even then she merely lifted her eyes to asses him, sent him a small polite smile, and then returned all her focus to the ancient text in front of her. 

“Miss Bishop.” he spoke to get her attention again, and was rewarded with a mumbled ‘doctor’ that left him annoyed. Young women these days insisted on being called by their titles, enjoyed having their egos stroked. Not what he expected from Rebecca’s daughter, but if that was what it took for him to gain her attention, and more importantly voice in the upcoming vote against the de Clermont, that he would suffer through it.

“Doctor Bishop, my name is Peter Knox. I was wondering if I could get a moment of your time. It is a matter of utmost importance for our kind.”

Diana, who already knew the man opposite of her was a wizard based on the way his gaze felt, gently closed the book she was reading and leaned on the table. It was obvious a refusal would not be accepted, but a college library was hardly a place to discuss such matters. So she came up with a plan that avoided her possibly making a scene in a place where she spent most of her time, “I was planing to get lunch soon.”

 “Yes, lunch sounds just right now. And coffee.” Peter smiled sweetly before adding a question, fully knowing the effect it would have, “Or are you more of a tea drinker like your mother?”

Diana’s bright blue eyes widened as she all but whispered, “You knew my mother?” 

The bagel on the plate was forgotten as Diana was processing the offer she had been given. It came unexpected, frankly speaking she wasn’t even aware there was an empty spot on the Congregation. Only coven leaders knew who their representatives were, and she was far from one. After all she spent most of her life avoiding magic, using it only when she absolutely needed to. That fact made her doubt she was the right person for the job.

But Peter Knox wouldn’t hear it, and countered all her arguments.

“We meet only when necessary, rarely more than a handful of times a year.” he was currently dismantling her excuse of not having enough time, what with the soon beginning classes and long hours she would spend in the library, between lectures, to work on her next book, “All Congregation members have busy lives, Diana, and still we make time to serve our kinds.”

She sighed and looked around the small restaurant she frequented since returning to Oxford. She was slowly running out of reasons to decline, without outright saying she wasn’t in any shape or form interested in what was basically poking her nose into business of other witches. But wording it like that was extremely rude, and insulting.

“Think of it this way...” Knox leaned back in the chair and observed her closely for any signs of her resolve faulting, “Your mother would approve of you continuing the legacy of powerful witches that kept the world of creatures in balance. That seat... no witch remained in it long since Rebecca’s death.”

The words knocked the wind out of Diana’s lungs as efficient as a blow would. Her aunt rarely spoke of her deceased sister, and she never asked, because no matter how much time has passed that wound seemed as raw as the day they received the news, so she had no idea of the position her mother held. To her Rebecca Bishop has always been just mom, and she couldn’t imagine her as anything else but that.

But she was far from the ignorant little girl now. She was an adult, with a prosperous career ahead of her, and obligations that needed to be met.

So what was one more. 

One that would make the woman she remembered through fog of childhood memories proud.

“Alright.” she finally said with a nod, “But I have to ask... why are we meeting?”

Her question cut off Knox before he managed to congratulate her on her wise decision, but didn’t threw him off balance. He had come prepared for it, researched Diana and expected an inquisitive researcher like her to seek more information. His reply was skillfully worded too.

“Grave robbing. I’m sure you would agree a crime, such as a vampire disturbing the sanctity of our sister’s resting places and steeling from them for whichever reasons, can not be ignored.” 

Diana’s mind instantly went to the place where her parents were laid to rest, so far away she never got the chance to visit it. Just the though that someone might disturb their peace, after the brutality they had gone through, sickened her. She forced herself to sip a bit of the now lukewarm tea in hope it would calm her stomach. 

The look of complete disdain on her face told Knox he had played his cards well. 

* * *

It felt a bit intimidating standing next to Peter Knox and another witch that introduced herself as Janet Gowdie, it felt like she was a child pretending to be a grownup. But Diana refused let it show. She took deep calming breaths and did her best to relax, and eventually bring her rapidly beating heart to slow down into a normal rhythm. She would soon be faced with several vampires, and that was an equivalent of being attached to an ECG machine. They will know, they will hear.

And they will see her as weak, frightened.

But she wasn’t. Not of them.

Not of anyone.

“I see you found someone new, Peter.” an unfamiliar voice made Diana turn her head towards the entrance to the inner court just as a dark-skinned woman entered, followed closely by a couple who walked closely together and discussed something among themselves. 

“Yes, a perfect candidate finally revealed herself.” Peter said.

“Right on time.” someone practically growled, and only when the man appeared from the long corridor Janet told her led to the section that belonged to the vampires, could Diana see the man that somehow seemed bigger with his personality than his physical appearance. It was apparent he was in a bad mood, and considering why they were meeting today she could understand why. It was his kind that broke the rules of separation between races.

“Not everyone is suitable for the Congregation, Baldwin. Not among the witches, not among the daemons, and certainly not among the vampires.” Knox threw a barb in the other man’s direction, silently bringing in question his place among them, but as always it remained as nothing more than a casual remark.

That is until they were all inside the main hall of Celestina, and Knox stated his case.

Several photos were spread through the members of the Congregation, each showing a different scene from what seemed to be a well equipped laboratory. But more importantly they showed items that were tested, and the names of their owners. Baldwin Montclair glowered at the photography in his hand, at the proof his brother worked with witches blood samples.

The air in the large chamber was tense, and reminded Diana of the summer time in Madison before the big thunderstorms would hit. It certainly seemed like one was approaching with each passing minute. The first signs of thunder in the distance were muffled sound of footsteps outside of the entrance, before the large doors opened and a lanky vampire walked in and stopped in the very center, right under the open skylight. 

He was under the spotlight metaphorically before.

Now he stood in the light-beam that illuminated the space, tall and proud, his presence somehow commanding everyone’s attention and demanding respect.

Baldwin turned the photo in his hands towards his brother, “What is this?”

Matthew Clairmont tilted his head, like he was trying to decipher what the image was showing, before answering truthfully, “An insight into my research.” his eyes moved around the room, noting the old and new faces present, before elaborating further, “I’m working on genealogy of creatures, trying to decipher where we all came from.”

Knox slamming his hands on the hand-rests of his chair and snapped, “Witches created vampires and daemons! It’s a well known fact.”

Matthew focused on him, aware that Knox would try and twist every word that he says so that it can be used against him. But remaining silent and keeping his secrets was not an option this time. Instead he had to share is findings with the Congregation, some of them anyway.

“I have once witnessed a group of witches create fog and large waves to prevent enemy ships from invading, and all of them were drained, both magically as well as physically, and had to be carried away to their homes to rest. Yet you claim one witch created both vampires and daemons. There are no signs that such a powerful being ever existed, one that could simply create two new separate species.” Matthew’s voice was calm as he replied, “And if it is true, that would also mean that with times witch’s magic became weaker. Aren’t you even in the least interested why?”

It clearly wasn’t what Knox wanted to hear, so he moved his gaze from the smug vampire in front of him to the woman on the opposite side of the chamber, “You do not seem upset at the proof that a vampire has been poking around graves of your kind, Agatha.”

The dark-skinned woman sent him an unimpressed look, aware that he was trying to manipulate her, and showing she was having none of that. Daemons were looked down upon, unless they were needed for the vote. Their gifts, their genius and creativity, were considered infernal compared to vampire’s immortality and witch’s magic. That always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

But this vampire in front of her was working on getting answers to the questions no one but daemons ever bothered to ask. Her kind failed on providing them so far, but someone long-lived just might have enough time to discover the truth behind their existence. And maybe even behind the oddities among the creatures, although Agatha would never mention she was aware of the existence of such a being out loud. Her family came before the Congregation.

And that is why she was willing to give Matthew Clairmont a benefit of a doubt.

“I am surprised you aren’t defending yourself against the accusation of grave robbing.” was the first thing she said, at which, as expected, Peter answered he isn’t defending himself because it’s true. But Agatha’s eyes remained on the vampire, awaiting his explanation instead.

Matthew was a member of the Congregation centuries ago, and knew how the game was played. To gain something you have to give a piece of yourself away. Simply saying he wasn’t guilty of the crime would not be enough, not without a glance into his past and assurance some lines would never be crossed.

He focused at Agatha and for a moment she could see deep rooted pain in his eyes, before he composed himself and replied in a way no one, not even his brother, expected, “Before my second birth I have buried my wife and son. Their resting place in sacred to me, and I would not allow anyone to disturb them. For that reason I would never rob a grave, be a person buried there a witch, daemon, or a human.”

“How did you acquire the items, or samples, then?” she asked after a moment of silence as they all took in the information that was shared.

“I have scoured the world for items that were allegedly belonging to famous witches, and those that I could confirm as authentic I purchased, either from an auction house or from a distant relative that wasn’t even aware their ancestor was a witch. In case of daemons I looked for paintings mostly. Your kind is brilliant, but in the past had an odd habit of adding various bodily fluids in the paint to gain a desired shade or consistency.”

“I could have lived without knowing that.” a beautiful daemon on Agatha’s right muttered, while making a face.

“And the blood?” it was Baldwin who asked this time, before anyone else could. It was the most damaging piece of evidence Knox presented. As an owner he could do whatever he wanted with the things he bought, without it mattering who the previous owner was. But blood was a different matter. What they didn’t know was it was the witches who seeked out Matthew.

“The blood is proof that my work isn’t completely hidden from the world of creatures, just from those who might wish to prevent the truth from coming out. It came from several covens from all over the world who wanted to know why less and less witches are being born in every next generation. The reduction in numbers is frightening. One of the covens welcomed only two newborn witches in their ranks in the last ten years, the rest of the children born to a long lineage of witches were human.”

“That’s not possible!” Knox protested right away, “I demand to know their names and locations!”

Matthew leveled him with a look that would sent a smarter creature running away, “Why?”

“Those are witch’s business, and don’t concern you.”

“They concern me, since I was explicitly asked not to share that particular information with anyone. And even if I wasn’t... I run a laboratory, all information is confidential. Something that the witch that broke into it obviously didn’t care for.”

All eyes turned on Peter Knox at the unsaid accusation, and surprisingly it was Janet who demanded to know how he got a hold of these pictures in the first place.

“They were delivered to me by someone who was worried about the safety of her sisters. An understanding fear, considering at least two samples weren’t from an auction or voluntarily given. Proof is in your hands I believe, Domenico. Samples taken from two murdered witches, Stephen Proctor and Rebecca Bishop.”

Diana gasped at the sound of her parent’s names, her wide eyes moving from the witch on her right, to Matthew who observed her reaction with interest, and back to Knox who was giving her a look full of sympathy. Like was was sorry for dropping this bomb on her now, instead of telling her the truth before, when he first approached her with the offer.

One could say that was when Matthew Clairmont first time really noticed Diana Bishop. Until then she was just another witch on the Congregation, one he suspected was firmly in Knox’s clutches due to her young age and behavior. It took time before one became comfortable in a such a small space with other creatures, and from what he heard earlier today was her initiation.

Diana was surprised when she focused on the vampire in the center of the room once more. His eyes showed he was sorry for her loss, even though the words never crossed his lips. He did however offered her an explanation that he owed her, and revealed some details that were hidden not just from her, but from her family.

“I have made connections all over the world, and managed, thanks to one of them, gain access to the samples taken from the crime scene. Back then the police could only check the blood type, so their investigation didn’t get very far. Unlike them I managed to analyze DNA of all three witches present at the scene that day.” he bowed his head as if asking forgiveness before adding, “I admit it is the only case I gained samples without the consent of the family or through purchase. And I am willing to hand over all my findings to their rightful owner.”

 “As you should.” Knox interfered just as Diana was about to ask for clarification on one matter, “I myself will collect those findings upon return to Oxford.”

Agatha tilted her head and looked at him strangely, “When have you became the rightful owner of the results from the Bishop bloodline?”

“I am the head of the witch side of he Congregation. It is my task to clarify how much this vampire knows about things that aren’t his concern so that he can be punished accordingly.” Knox was known for using his position to get his way, and the witches bowed to his will most of the time. It made Agatha wonder if Diana Bishop would be one of those who allowed him to make all the calls. The girl was quiet so far, but she seemed to be made out of sturdier material than the witches she met during the course of her career.

She got her answer when Diana lifted her head high and spoke calmly, “I presume witch’s DNA can show more than just hereditary markers like eye and hair color, or your line of investigation into why we seem to be slowly going extinct wouldn’t make much sense.”

Matthew nodded, and rewarded her with a small smile, “Indeed.”

“It is said a witch’s power is in her blood and bones.” Janet piped in with a nod, aware what Diana was asking. She might be old, but she was no fool. 

“I would like to see results of my parent’s samples, since that might be the only way to get to know who they were as witches. But I see no reason why they should be handed over to a third party.” she then turned to Knox and asked calmly, “The results of their testings from when they came of age should be recorded somewhere, I presume? As did mine from when I was a child, and later on when I turned seventeen?”

“Two testings?” Janet leaned in her chair and looked at the blonde in confusion, but didn’t receive an answer.

Instead Knox informed Diana, unhappy with her undermining him, that those testings aren’t conclusive, “They don’t show everything.”

“I don’t want to share my parent’s everything. Their powers could be my powers, and those aren’t anyone’s business but mine.” she then turned towards Matthew, who watched the exchange with obvious amusement, but then became serious when catching her gaze, “I belatedly give you permission to test my the samples of Stephen Proctor and Rebecca Bishop. Usual laws of confidentiality apply.”

“Well, wasn’t this amusing.” Gerbert of Aurillac, who was silently observing everything until now, growled, “Will we now finally vote if Clairmont broke the rule of Covenant and interfered into another species business, or do daemons need to discuss it first?”

“Discussion won’t be necessary.” Agatha answered, after sharing quick looks with her fellow representatives.

“I can not accept such decision!” Knox shouted, “I demand the rule of three to be implemented!”

“Discussing matters some more and voting again will not change anything.” Baldwin said, pleased with the majority vote. The daemon’s decision was expected, as was that Gerbert and Domenico would vote against Matthew. What surprised him was that only Knox voted to have his brother punished for breach of Covenant. He was certain other two witches would follow his lead, Gowdie out of habit if nothing else, and Bishop cause it was Peter who handpicked her to join the Congregation.

“Unless you have further evidence. Matthew Clairmont buying antiques and doing with his property what he pleased isn’t a base for conviction.” Agatha sometimes felt like the only voice of reason, despite the fact age supposed to bring wisdom, “I see no other way this trial could have ended.”

“It could have.” Knox glared at Diana, blaming her for straying and dragging Janet with her.

Diana never pulled back from a challenge, and today wouldn’t be an exception. She looked him straight into the eyes and calmly informed him she was never the one to blindly follow, “If you wanted silent obedience you should have put someone else in my mother’s place.”

“Your mother’s place?” Baldwin was perplexed. This was the first time they had a Bishop taking a place in the Congregation, despite the fact the family was well known for having exceptionally powerful witches.

“Your mother was never one of us, dear.” Janet said gently, “What gave you that impression?”

“You deceived me.” Diana practically growled. She didn’t liked to be made into a fool.

“I only said witches changed often in this seat since her death.” Knox reminded her, “Witches who occupied it were unfit for the position. As I mention earlier not everyone is suitable for the Congregation.”

“She’s a Bishop. She’s suitable.” Janet said in a-matter-of-fact tone that made it clear that line of conversation was over. And not even Knox dared to oppose her, not on this matter. Not when that was exactly the reason why he wanted Diana on the Congregation, her name alone held sway among the witches. But he didn’t expect her to be so strong-minded.

He should have though.

She was Proctor’s spawn after all.

* * *

Diana was dragging her legs as she moved towards the entrance of Isola della Stella. She could hardly stay behind, but that didn’t mean she was in a rush to get in the boat she came here with. Not when that meant being in a small transportation vehicle with an angry wizard who was as likely to throw her out in the channel as he was delivering her to the hotel she was staying in.

Ice spread under her skin and she stopped in her track, giving the vampire that was walking behind her a chance to walk past her. But he didn’t. Instead he stopped next her and waited until she raised her eyes towards him.

“You appear to be in need of a transportation. May I be so bold and offer to give you a ride to your place of residence here in Venice.” Matthew was watching her with closely for signs of discomfort, but there didn’t seem to be any. She lacked the usual reaction witches had when approached by a vampire.

Baldwin intentionally caught his brother’s arm with his elbow as he walked past him in the direction of the luxuriously looking boat that wore the family crest on the steering wheel, in an attempt to interrupt things before they got out of hands. His hearing told him it didn’t work. Matthew was still standing next to the witch and staring at her like a fool.

“We are on a time crunch, Miss Bishop. If you wouldn’t mind hurrying up.” Knox called sharply, startling Diana, who didn’t seemed to notice they were catching attention from the other members of the Congregation.

“No need to wait for me, Mr. Knox. I found alternative transport.” she called back without moving her eyes from Matthew, something that didn’t escape anyone. Especially not Baldwin who growled under his breath, but the sound died in his throat when Diana smiled at his brother and with far too sweet voice added, “Perhaps you could use the opportunity to tell me more about that third witch that was present at the scene of my parent’s murder. Because we were informed that the humans were responsible.”

“Of course.” Matthew replied, and with a wave of his hand invited Diana to join his brother in the boat, and offer that wasn’t met with resistance this time. But that didn’t mean Baldwin was happy with it.

In a gentlemanly fashion Matthew held Diana’s hand as she was getting into the swaying vessel. It was help she desperately needing due to waves that were starting to become stronger and stronger, and threatening to push the boat into the stone foundation of the convent. The fact she didn’t flinch at the contact with his cold skin further confirmed her oddness in comparison to the rest of her kind.

But it also resulted in his fingers moving over the scars on her palm.

Scars whose shape was as familiar as the reflection he saw in the mirror.

But Matthew knew better than to ask her about them with so many people around. He didn’t want them used against her. It was probably accidental. Or he made a mistake. Except he didn’t. He wouldn’t.

“This is preposterous.” Peter Knox growled through clenched teeth as the de Clermont boat started the engine and slowly moved against the upcoming waves.

“It’s the future. If the creatures are truly becoming extinct-”

“If.” Knox interrupted to point out the only part of what she was saying that interested him.

“-we can no longer afford being divided. And the faster the rest of you accept that, the faster will we recover from being endangered species.” Agatha continued like he didn’t say anything.

Knox looked insulted at her words, and in response sputtered, “No witch would taint her bloodline like that.”

“Does your human wife know you feel that way?” it was a kick under the belt on Agatha’s part, but it felt good silencing the bigoted man from time to time, even if it meant being extremely impolite to do so.

Domenico, of all people, snorted in amusement and replied to Agatha’s question, “Peter has a compulsory need of being the more powerful one in the relationship, that was why he chose to marry a human. It could also be because the witch he coveted didn’t want anything to do with him.”

* * *

Diana was looking behind, her eyes moving over the ancient buildings of Isola della Stella. She was seeing them differently now than when she arrived just a few hours ago. It felt longer than that. It felt like it’s been years since the boat the witches used for transport left the maze-like channels of the city and glided over the wide inlet towards their destination. Back then she was in awe.

Now she felt like she had made a mistake at accepting Peter Knox’s offer.

It was only when she caught movement from the corner of her eye that she pushed down the feeling of regret. She did good today. 

Matthew could smell the change in her mood, it was almost like fog obscuring her usual scent. In the meeting hall he could even get a whiff of her adrenaline, now all he got was absence of it. There was a cloud of resignation around this witch that he owed a lot to. Possibly his life.

He shifted to check if his brother noticed it too but Baldwin seemed focused on the screen of his cell phone. Of course that didn’t mean that he wasn’t constantly aware of their unusual passenger.

It was that small movement that got Diana to look away from the small island and turn her attention to the man sitting opposite of her. She wanted to say something, but honestly didn’t know what. How does one start a conversation with a vampire?

Matthew didn’t seem to have that problem, because the moment he saw she was looking at him spoke, “You have a scar on your palm. That’s an unusual place. How did you get it?”

Diana instinctively clutched her hand into a fist. It was only a second time anyone asked. First person was her old boyfriend; he was a human and she straight out lied to him and said she no longer remembered. Matthew Clairmont would know if she wasn’t being truthful. But that didn’t mean she would go into details. Not after the way her parents reacted after she got it, not after the panic in their eyes.

“I burned myself when I was a child.” it was vague, but true.

“On what?”

“Christ, Matthew, enough with the answer seeking! That is what got you in this mess in the first place!” Baldwin snapped, “We are merely transporting Miss Bishop from point A to point B. We are not here to discuss her childhood clumsiness.”

“It’s doctor Bishop.” it’s probably not how Matthew should have started his, but he felt unusually protective of this witch and Baldwin referring her as anything else by her hard earned title seemed like an insult that he just couldn’t tolerate, “And I have a pretty good reason for asking.”

Diana managed to let out a protesting, “Hey!” when Matthew grabbed her hand and turned it palm side up,  her fingers unfolding to reveal the old scar tissue. Upon seeing it Baldwin cursed in a way she never expected him to. He seemed far too dignified for such foul language.

The response confused her to the point that she didn’t even tried to pull her hand back, even when Matthew eased his hold on it. Her gaze moved between brothers, in hope one would finally show mercy and tell her why her scar affected them so much. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Matthew spoke the last words she expected to hear, “You are marked with my seal.”

It was such a startling discovery, one that left Diana scrambling to find what to say to him, that she actually jumped in fright when the phone in her coat pocket started to vibrate. She didn’t have to check the screen to know who was calling. Em has been attuned to things that were happening around Diana since she was a child and lost her parents, and her sixth sense became even more refined when her only niece moved out of the house to go to college and start a more self-reliable life.

She pondered quickly if she should decline the call, but knew it was better to explain whatever Em saw than let her aunts imagine the worst. She made that mistake once, she wasn’t in a rush to repeat it.

“Em, I’m fine.” was said instead of the usual greeting, because it was the most important thing.

_“Where are you?”_

“Venice.” Diana answered honestly. Lying to the witch was impossible. Lying to her aunts was perilous, “I’m returning to Oxford soon.”

She heard her aunt Sarah whisper ‘Venice?’ in the background before her voice raised so she seemed almost hysterical, _“Why in the world are you doing in Venice? That was where...”_ Sarah’s voice trailed off before she whispered, _“Please tell me you didn’t.”_

Diana glanced at the vampires that she shared the boat with and smiled slightly at the sight of them obviously doing their best to politely ignore her conversation. She was aware they could still hear the whole thing, both sides of it, but there was no way around it. Her aunts would refuse to wait until she was back in her hotel room, that she got because it was unknown how long the Congregation meeting would last. Luckily they got everything done in one session, or she would have to contact the college and reschedule her initial presentation, and that would look very unprofessional on her part.

“I was led to believe mom was once a member of the Congregation, and that by joining I would follow her lead.” she revealed as the form of explanation.

A thud was heard, she assumed from Sarah banging the table with the fist, before her aunt snapped, _“Who told you that? Was it Peter Knox? I bet it was him!”_

Em took the more calmer approach than her partner and spoke like she was talking to a frightened animal, _“Diana, listen to me very carefully. Knox can not be trusted. I would not trust him to look after Tabitha, let alone after the future and well-being of witches.”_

_“Just tell her as it is.”_ Sarah was impatient, _“He’s a sneak who knows exactly how to talk people into getting things happen the way he wants it. There were complains against him submitted to the Congregation, but nothing was ever done. Frankly I don’t know if other members even know about them.”_

One of them knew now. Baldwin was sitting with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. He wasn’t dozing off, he was eavesdropping.

“He didn’t get his way this time.” Diana responded, which turned out to be a bad idea, because Sarah cursed loud enough that she had to move the phone away from her ear. She also sent a glare in Matthew’s direction at the sight of his firmly pressed lips, because he tried not to laugh, causing the vampire to look away.  

_“What did you do, dear?”_ Em asked calmly, and without seeing her aunts Diana knew she was holding Sarah’s hands firmly in her own, preventing further outbursts of anger.

“There was an voting on a certain matter. I voted the way I felt was right. Which was opposite of him.”

Em called her actions foolish at the same moment that Sarah called her brave. If Diana had to use the word to describe her actions she would have used dangerous. 

_“Now that we established where and why, could you explain why in the world are you in presence of vampires?”_ the question told her that Emily Mather did in fact checked up on her using magic.

Diana took a deep breath before gathering enough courage to blurt out, “Trying to find out more about the witch that possibly killed my parents.”

* * *

The intro presentation went as expected. There weren’t many people present, but those who were showed actual interest in the subject she was talking about. And it felt good. It was a good start of the day, that had the potential of turning into a disaster later on. It was agreed upon last night, after the de Clermont’s private airplane landed just outside of Oxford, that she would visit Matthew Clairmont’s laboratory today. He actually offered to take her there right away, but it was too late and she was tired. She appreciated his offer though, the fact that he was willing to go in after hours just to share with her what he could about her parents and who they were as witches.

She even got a smile out of him after declining his offer to drive her to her college, by telling him he already reached his daily quota of offering her transport. The truth was she needed some time to wrap her head around it all, and his presence wasn’t helping much. She had a feeling if he was the last person she saw before retreating to her rooms he would also be the only thing she could think about until she fell asleep. And would possibly even dream of him. 

Instead she dreamed of her parents. And the bewitched item that waited in the bowels of her home.

“That was great.” chipper voice startled Diana out of her thoughts, and she smiled at the familiar face. 

She met Gillian when she came to Oxford the first time, and while they didn’t remain in close contact, she considered the redhead a friend and was happy to see her again. But was also surprised to see her here, and she voiced it, “Thank you. I wasn’t aware you were interested in alchemy?”

Gillian shrugged, “It’s history. And a lot of students seems to be interested in the class.”

“Showing interest and actual persistence to see things through aren’t the same thing, unfortunately.” Diana remembered her own days as a student, filled with lectures, and how many people she witnessed drop out because they lost interest in the subject, or in the higher education all together.

Her friend nodded in agreement, before leaning closer and saying quietly so they aren’t overheard, “I heard.”

Diana blinked in confusion, “What?”

“You went against Peter Knox.”

A sigh escaped the blonde, “I didn’t go against, or for, him. My only interest was truth and justice, something that was obviously not important to everyone yesterday. How do you even know about that?”

“These things get out.” Gillian persisted on her theory that there should be no secrets among witches, since they couldn’t lie to each other anyway, “Your sisters aren’t happy with you.”

“I’m an only child.” the sentence might have come out ruder than intended, but Diana was honestly fed up with the whole sisterhood thing. Where were those sisters when her parents were killed? Ignoring everything, except for the one who potentially did the gruesome act. Remembering that fact caused her to add, “I didn’t accept the position to please other witches.”

Seeing that things were going out of hand too fast, and she wouldn’t be able to defuse the situation before others present noticed something was going on, Gillian opted to invite Diana to early lunch. Perhaps if she got her away from everyone they could talk more freely and she would finally be able to convince her friend that witches should stick together. 

But her offer was shot down, with the excuse of a previous arrangement. An excuse that left a sour taste in Gillian’s mouth. Peter Knox told the coven Diana left Venice in the company of a vampire, and initially she refused to believe it. But now she started to doubt her friend’s loyalty to her kind.

* * *

Diana checked the message she received this morning to ensure she got the correct address, and then looked at the number above the entrance door. She wasn’t mistaken, despite the fact she wasn’t facing a type of building she was expecting. It looked more residential, than a type of a building that would house laboratories. 

The feeling of ice suddenly spread under her skin and her breathing hitched as a result. Before it would cause discomfort, and make her want to bolt. Now it caused her to smile and turn her head towards the vampire that stepped next to her. With their height difference he had to look down to catch her gaze, and Diana’s smile vanished when she realized he was frowning at her.

But her question if something happened was met with silence, and he just moved to the security keypad at the side of the door and unlocked them. Diana walked past him, as he held the door open for her, her mood souring with each passing moment. Something was wrong. She was sure of it.

She got her answer when the entered the laboratory that Matthew was running and an angry looking female vampire intercepted them. She growled in Diana’s direction, making her take a step back, but before anything else happened Matthew stepped forward and grabbed the brunette’s arm. She turned her attention, her glare, at him before wrenching her arm free of his grasp.

“You are insane for doing this!” she snapped at him.

Matthew sighing. He suspected this might happen when he met Diana outside minutes ago, and noticed the scent that mixed with her own, but he hoped Miriam would refrain herself from jumping to conclusion. That was what he got for not warning her that he would be bringing a witch with him, but even if he had this turn of events wasn’t something he could have predicted.

“Miriam, meet doctor Diana Bishop.”

The other vampire’s eyes widened as she recognized the name, but she pushed the surprise aside to growl, “Oh, I know exactly who she is.”

“What is your problem with me, exactly?” Diana finally snapped, making both vampires look at her. If they thought vampires were the only ones with excplosive temper they were mistaken. And while she might not have speed, strength, and impressive set of teeth to go with it, she did have her magic.

Miriam tried to move closer, to step right in front of Diana, and intimidate her, but Matthew moved faster and prevented it. She huffed at him, accusing him silently of putting them all in danger. When he shook her head she stepped back, and crossed her hands over her chest. Yes, she would always yield to the stronger vampire, but that didn’t mean she would bow down silently, “You reek of the witch that broke into our laboratory three days ago. Came back to get more ammo to use against Matthew?”

Diana was so shocked she didn’t even hear Matthew explain that she was a member of the Congregation, at which Miriam growled again, but also the reason the charges were dropped. All she could think about was the fact she was only in the presence of one witch today, and the fact said witch hugged her.

“Gillian...” she breathed out her friend’s name.

“So you do know who broke in!” Miriam instantly returned her attention back on Diana.

The witch looked at Matthew first, to see what he was thinking of the matter and if he believed she was working against him, but there was no sign of suspicion or doubt in his expression. Then she turned towards the woman that looked ready to kill her with a glare, “Gillian Chamberlain is an old friend. My aunt Em knew her mother, Barbara.”

Matthew cursed under his breath, something that didn’t escape the notice of either the vampire or the witch, and they both focused on him, expecting an explanation. So he delivered, “Barbara Chamberlain was a member of the Congregation for almost a decade, before she died, seemengly from a heart attack. After her death, some fifteen years ago, members changed quite rapidly. Not one of them stayed for longer than three months.” he paused before adding, “What’s more important Peter Knox has already been a member back then. He knew Barbara. And through her he also knew her daughter.”

“That’s circumstantial.” Miriam pointed out.

“It will never be anything but. Knox is smart. He knows how to cover his tracks, and isn’t above having others do his dirty work. That is how he managed to keep his position for so long.”

“You’re making him sound like some cartoon villain.” Diana pointed out, “And it also seems like you are insinuating he killed my parents.”

“Third DNA from the scene belonged to a female witch. So I’m actually insinuating Barbara Chamberlain killed them, and then Knox killed her to cover up his involvement.” Matthew responded bluntly, ignoring Miriam’s mutterings about more circumstantial evidence and guessing. He knew she was right, though. No one will ever be able to prove what really happened to Diana’s parents. 

She too was aware of that. After all until yesterday she wasn’t even entertaining the idea that what they were told, when she was just a child, might not be true. Briefly she wondered who it was that contacted her aunts and informed them of what happened in Nigeria. Did that person knew the truth.

“I can’t think about that now.” she muttered under her breath, and Matthew nodded in understanding. He was bringing in question things she believed in for years, and that couldn’t be easy for her.

“Perhaps we should move on to the reason why you are here.” he offered, and gently took hold of her elbow so they would finally move away from the entrance. Diana allowed him to lead her into the main laboratory space, a wide room furnished with massive tables and equipped with all the instruments they might possibly need. 

Matthew didn’t have to ask for Miriam to go to the array of file cabinets in the adjacent room, unlock one, and take out two manila folders. She placed them on the table in front of Diana, but the witch made no move to open them. It was aerie... her parents lives, her heritage, it all came down to a few pieces of paper.

It was unfair.

Before she could lose her nerve and push them away Diana reached out and opened the top folder. There was no photo clipped to it, like she expected, and she was grateful for it. She wasn’t sure if she could bare it.

The graph at the first page was unexpectedly colorful, and it surprised her. Her eyes moved across it, recognizing words as different powers she knew witches had. And even if there was no name anywhere on the paper she could recognize these powers once belonged to her mother. She remembered the visions, warnings once uttered regarding a dangerous part of the road and possible accident. She will never forget the ability of silent conversation her parent’s led, which usually resulted with her father blushing brightly. But then came the word ‘unknown’.

“What is this?” she asked instantly.

“We identify different powers witches have by comparing the results. For instance we know for a fact one particular witch from Ireland had a power of telepathy, and one from Norway was believed to have it. By comparing their results we found identical markers in their DNA. A few hundred samples later and we had something resembling a template.” Matthew explained.

Miriam pointed at the paper and added unhappily, “And then there are few markers that keep escaping identification, despite being compared with all other samples.”

“Of witches?” Diana asked, and received a confused look from the two vampires. She shook her head to push away a voice, that sounded exactly like her aunt Sarah, telling her to keep her mouth shut and not share that particular information with anyone. 

But these two weren’t just anyone. They were helping her understand, and she felt like she could trust them.

“Yes.” Matthew replied carefully, not sure he understood correctly what she seemed to be insinuating with just those two words. So he just straight out asked, “Diana, is there a particular reason why you think we should compare them to results of other creatures?” 

“Bishop bloodline isn’t made exclusively of witches.” she finally revealed, “Well, we don’t know for sure if it’s true, but... We have this story of one of my ancestors. Nature skipped a generation, and she was born human, while her daughter was once more a witch.”

“The human component is hardly relevant.” Miriam pointed out.

“She married a daemon.” Diana breathed out the family secret and it felt like the weight was lifted from her shoulders, “He had an amazing talent for working with wood. To show her parents that he was serious, and that he could provide for her, he built the house that later on became the Bishop family home in Salem. In the end it was the fire that destroyed it, the normal weather conditions did nothing to damage it. My mom...” she paused in her tale to collect herself, “My mom’s gift was more magical, but it was quite similar to it. She could fix wooden items just by moving her hand over them and whispering a few words.She tried to teach my aunt how to do it. It never worked.”

Miriam didn’t say anything to it, just lifted her gaze from the witch to look at Matthew, before she moved with renewed vigor around the laboratory, taking out samples and preparing the equipment. She was eager for a breakthrough in their research. Yes, they considered the possibility before, but it seemed so far-fetched that they rater focused on a next batch of samples. 

Matthew was smiling widely as he watched Diana. She was a miracle that they have been waiting for. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Miriam speechless.” he teased.

“I heard that!”

Diana grinned too at the exclamation that was obviously what he was going for. She closed the file and instead focused on the vampire, choosing not to read through them anymore. It felt like a good idea yesterday, like she would be closer to them somehow if she knew what they were capable of. But now all she saw was a list of abilities, but that wasn’t all her parent’s were. 

They were a couple who loved each other, and loved her. A man who enjoyed history, and a woman who told wonderful bedtime stories. They lived and dreamed, and enjoyed the oddest things.

They were more than the accumulation of their powers.

“So you think it’s possible?” she finally asked him.

Matthew initially shrugged, deep in through, “Before the Congregation was formed and the Covenant signed many things were possible. And nature does what it wants, so a human born to witches should be too. I don’t see why not.”

“Maybe that is why the anomalies exist.” Diana muttered under her breath, forgetting momentarily in her excitement that vampires had exceptional hearing.

“What?” Matthew would have gotten a whiplash were he not a vampire considering the speed he turned his head to gap at her. Miriam too appeared by her side, waiting for an explanation.

“A daemon was born to a family of witches back in Madison. He has no magical skill whatsoever, but his singing is seemingly making plants grow healthier. There isn’t a witch in the coven that doesn’t adore him, and our leader insisted that we keep him a secret so that witches from another place don’t try and persuade him to move closer to another coven.” she elaborated, “If somewhere along the line there was a daemon in his family... Matthew?” the dark look on his face made her pause.

“Your eldest was wise to make that decision. But it’s not the fear of losing him to another coven why she wanted to keep him a secret. It’s the fear of losing him to the Congregation.” his voice was full of barely contained rage, “A being like him is actual proof the creatures lives used to be intertwined, crossbreeding, and that there might not be any truly pure-blooded families. And more importantly an anomaly that starts showing signs of both species he’s made of... can you imagine the witch with daemon genius on top of magic.”

“It would make pure-blooded witches like Peter Knox look like amateurs.” and if he was out-shined by some being who has the blood of a ‘lesser-being’ he would not react pleasantly. 

Matthew’s phone suddenly chimed with a new message, and somehow his mood darkened further and a word in a language Diana wasn’t familiar with escaped his lips. But she didn’t need to speak it to recognize a curse. No one growls a compliment through clenched teeth.

“What’s wrong?” Miriam moved behind him and looked at the phone screen over his shoulder, “What is he doing here?”

“It’s Knox, isn’t it?” Diana didn’t wait for a response. She mentioned the devil, and he appeared. She instantly got up and headed towards the door.

Matthew reached out and caught her forearm, making her stop and turn back towards him, “You can not go against Peter Knox alone.”

“I have to. Any move on your part against him would be seen as an attack, and that is exactly what he wants. If it’s just me then it’s witch’s business.” she felt the need to point out the obvious, “He wants the results.”

“He can’t have them. Especially if the new comparison of your mothers results really shows daemon ancestry and base of one of her powers.” 

She nodded, understanding what he meant, and then waited patiently for him to release her. And it was obvious he was doing so reluctantly. If said protectiveness was towards a member of his family, or another vampire, she would understand it. But she was neither. And yet he looked like he wanted to lock her up and keep her out of Peter Knox’s line of sight.

Matthew knew he couldn’t do that. This wasn’t only his battle. And he was demonstrated, repeatedly, by his friend Hamish that protecting the queen at all cost isn’t necessarily the best strategy. 

* * *

“It’s about damn time!” Peter Knox snapped when the front door leading to the building opened. He chose not to go around it like Gillian did, and break it. Besides, they probably beefed the security already. He wanted the satisfaction of watching Clairmont’s face when he surrendered the results he was asking for.

But instead of the tall vampire he found himself facing a petite witch, one who allowed the door to close behind her, cutting them both off from entering the place that housed the laboratory. 

“I should have known. You are a traitor, Diana Bishop. You work with out enemies.” a cold smile spread on his face, “Other witches will not approve of that.”

Diana ignored his insult and instead inquired, “How did you know the location of the laboratory?”

Peter reacted in the expected superior way, “I know where everything is in Oxford.”

“And you use it to your advantage.” 

She was making an insinuation at the recent break-in, and they both knew it. Still Knox chose to act ignorant, “I don’t share my knowledge with anyone. It takes away my advantage.”

“Of course. It’s completely coincidental that the vampires matched the scent traces left on me to the scent of the witch who broke into the laboratory.” she was done being subtle, it wasn’t leading her anywhere anyway, “And the only witch I was around today is coincidentally the daughter of a woman who died under strange circumstances shortly after my parent’s were killed. A woman who was once your supporter on the Congregation.”

“All witches support me!” Knox lost his composure for a moment, before schooling his face to reveal nothing but his sense of superiority over her.

“Not all.” Diana couldn’t help herself.

It was either the right thing to say, or the wrong, and she wasn’t completely sure just yet. Because his response revealed how he dealt with those who didn’t share his view of the matters, “Next Congregation meeting is in a week. I will have you removed from position, and punished accordingly, on the grounds of breaking the Covenant and fraternizing with a vampire.”

Only when Peter Knox vanished from sight did the door behind Diana opened and Matthew stepped back to let her back in. He was standing there the whole time, she was sure of it, and listened on the conversation. Listened the threat uttered against her. And by the frown on his face it seemed he was more worried about it than she was.

“You have made a powerful enemy.” he pointed out after they were once more sitting inside the laboratory, “Your vote at the trial against me could have been seen as an isolated incident, as you stubbornly holding onto your sense of right and wrong. But what you did right now...”

“All he has against me is circumstantial, exactly what you have against him.” she pointed out, before adding, “You are in possession of the results of my parents samples. I was here to see them. He can’t prove anything beyond that, cause nothing beyond that really happened.”

“He won’t give up until he has it his way.”

“Neither will I. I feel like I’m at the verge of an abyss.” it was an odd way of changing the subject, but he didn’t say anything, just watched her silently as she ran her hands over her face in frustration, “Last night I dreamed of my parents. I thought it was because of what I learned yesterday, or maybe because I was subconsciously hoping that their DNA sequence would reveal some miracle message only I could decipher, like that they were still alive but in hiding. But my father... in my dream he was holding that book.”

Matthew sat straighter at her words, “Book?”

She nodded, “My father brought it from one of his travels. It must have been important because he never did such a thing before. It had such beautiful pictures. One of them was a wedding, and I wanted to touch it... it responded by burning me.”

“Do you still have it?” he asked carefully. 

“The Bishop house has it stored somewhere. It does that a lot. Takes things for safekeeping until the time is right to return them.” she sighed, “You know what book it is.”

“I don’t.”

“But you suspect.”

Matthew shook his head, “It’s been lost for so long. We know it as a Book of Life. Allegedly it contains the secrets of our creation. I never found anyone who saw it, so I don’t even know if it really exists or if the creatures have their own urban legend. What else can you tell me about it? What about the rest of its content?”

She shook her head, “My mother refused to let me even look at it afterwards. I overheard her talking to my father about it one night. She called it a catalyst for what is to come, for events that will start with blood and fear, before a discovery leads to a reveal of secrets. It was such a strange wording, but it gave me some sleepless nights. She was a powerful sear, you see. And I wonder if the blood and fear were about Nigeria. She must have known.” 

“I’m sorry.” it was all Matthew could have said.

Diana nodded, accepting his words, before a small smile appeared on her face, “She had some unconventional believes. She told me once that she was immortal, and that I was her Philosopher’s stone.”

“She wasn’t wrong. She is still alive through you; her bloodline continues, her knowledge lives on. Things aren’t always literal.” it was such a romantic way of seeing things, but the beauty of it appealed to Matthew.

“I have to go back to Madison. I have to get the book.” Diana said suddenly and jumped on her feet, ready to march out of the laboratory, to her room for her passport, and to the nearest airport. But Matthew held her back.

“You think the house would give it back now?” it was such a strange thing to consider, a building that held items hostage, “You think it’s time.”

Diana nodded, “You are right. Things aren’t always literal. To reveal the books secrets I had to discover what she instructed me to. And I have.” Matthew watched speechless as she turned her hand so that his seal, the crescent moon and the star, is visible under the cold florescent lighting, “I found you.”


End file.
